Additive manufacturing (AM) is a class of fabrication techniques that use a layer-by-layer construction approach to create complex three-dimensional shapes. Additive manufacturing processes can be highly flexible and can provide considerably higher material efficiencies than traditional subtractive manufacturing techniques. As a result, additive manufacturing has been the subject of considerable innovation and research, resulting in a large variety of available processes and products. One of the challenges in additive manufacturing include the creation of strong bonds between material layers. There is therefore a desire for methods and feedstocks that can enable strong interlayer adhesion between the materials layers.